transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhide
Ironhide (アイアンハイド, Aianhaido) is just a country boy at heart, even though he's now a ranking Autobot security officer. Though his ability to encase his superstructure in a near-indestructible alloy meant he rose through the ranks in the military service quickly, he never quite lost the "awe-shucks" demeanor he picked up as a protoform in a rural prefecture of Cybertron. Now going to strange places, meeting strange mechanoids, and getting shot at by them, he still finds himself wide-eyed at some of the stranger things in the galaxy. He's got a mischievous streak, though his pranks often seem a bit crude to more cultured bots. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Atsushi Imaruoka (Japanese) The Autobot army has never seen anyone tougher that Ironhide. Back in boot camp, the trainees considered it good fun to take their best shot at denting his armor. No one ever could. Now, on battlefields across the galaxy, Ironhide uses his ultra-hard armor and fighting skills to battle Decepticons wherever they appear. He has the vehicle mode of a Cybertronian Van. Attributes: * Able to transmute his armor into an indestructible alloy. * Enjoys playing practical jokes on other young Autobots. * Has plenty of weapons, but prefers a good fist fight Gallery File:Ironhide_vehicle.jpg|Ironhide's vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Ultra Magnus *Team Athenia **Rodimus Prime **Red Alert **Hot Shot **Brawn Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Ironhide Original Ironhide] (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Wasp Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Shockwave *Team Chaar **Strika **Blackout **Cyclonus **Oil Slick **Spittor Weapons & Abilites Ironhide is a member of the Elite Guard, with all the training that goes with it. His main ability, that also gave him his name, is his ability to convert his body into a silvery armored form that is capable of resisting large amounts of damage to little ill effect. Indeed, he is capable of taking "everything Sentinel Prime has" without flinching or seemingly feeling pain in this form. Maybe he used this to escape from that explosion? History Past Ironhide been in with connections and odds with Wasp from day one of boot camp, the both of them having high hopes for the Cybertron Elite Guard. The big, strong, tall, and young tough Autobot cadet was an early favorite of Sentinel Minor, who was duly impressed by his retractable armor. Synopsis Years later, Ironhide was stationed at the Autobot colonies on the galactic rim, under Rodimus Prime's command. He contacted Ultra Magnus and revealed the Decepticons had begun an uprising, destroying a space bridge in the process. Before he could reveal all the details however, his transmission was cut short by the attack. A later attack saw him go up against General Strika's squad; while his armour held off her firepower, Oil Slick and Cyclonus eventually took him down with Brawn. When news reached Cybertron that Longarm Prime was really the traitor and not Wasp, Security Officer Ironhide searched the planet to apprehend him. All he found was Ultra Magnus, badly injured, mangled, and missing his hammer, uttering the name of who had defeated him: "Sh-Shockwave." Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Team Athenia Category:Boot camp trainees Category:Security officers